


White Boards

by alycatt2015



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycatt2015/pseuds/alycatt2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wants him and Michael to get married and has a very… creative way to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Boards

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cutest thing ive written omg. Enjoy!

It was perfect. All set out and everything. Ray Narvaez Jr. Had the whole proposal laid out on Michael Jones and his’ 2 year anniversary. Ray asked for help in a place that both Michael and he knew the best.  
The office.  
Geoff-  
“Are you sure about this, Ray? This is a big step.” Ray laughed as Geoff handed Ray the proposal ring back and placed it in his pocket.  
“I’m so fucking sure. I’ve been planning it out, Everything’s in order, I just need help.” Geoff smirked and nodded at his young employee.  
“What do you need?”  
Jack-  
“Hey, Jack? Lets go out to lunch, me and you.” Jack raised an eyebrow.  
“What about Michael? You guys always have lunch together.” Ray shrugged.  
“I told him to have lunch with Lindsay today because I had things to do. Now, lets go.” Ray and Jack headed off to a Taco Bell, ordering and sitting at a small booth before talking.  
“So what is it you want to talk about?” Ray huffed, sipping at his drink before speaking.  
“I’m proposing… To Michael… Tomorrow.” Jack scoffed, speechless.  
“Wow- That’s, uh.. Holy shit.” Ray rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly.  
“Yeah, I know right?” Ray sighed once more before going into explanation. “I have everything ready… I just need people to help me.” Jack sat back, crossing his arms and smirking.  
“How can I help?”  
Ryan-  
Tonight was a night Ray had to “work” late. Michael was home already so being in the office, Ray could talk to Ryan alone.  
“Hey, the other half of the R & R Connection, can I talk to you?” Ryan looked concerned.  
“What happened? Are you okay? Did Mich-“  
“Michael and I are fine, Ryan. In fact, so fine, I plan on proposing.” Ryan’s jaw hung open as he sat back in his chair, breathless.  
“Wow, the little man himself wants to get married.” Ray rolled his eyes, a smile planted on his face.  
“I need your help.” Ryan placed his elbows on his knees, leaning in closer to Ray.  
“I’m all ears.”  
Gavin-  
Gavin was one to be obnoxious, so Ray was afraid to tell him yet. Sitting in his apartment playing video games, Gavin sat next to him, controller in hand and beer on the coffee table. “So why is Michael at Geoff’s?” Ray got a headshot to Gavin.  
“Because I asked Geoff to ask Michael over.” Gavin looked at him, curiously, then back at the screen.  
“Whys that?” Gavin bit his lip, close to winning the match.  
“I’m going to ask him to marry me.” Headshot.  
Gavin dropped his controller to the floor and turned to Ray.  
“You’re bloody kidding me.” Ray looked at him and smiled, shaking his head.  
“Nah, but I need your help.” Gavin laughed, throwing an arm around the younger, smiling.  
“What does my Ray of sunshine need from me?”  
Lindsay-  
Lindsay was Michaels best friend; they even dated for awhile, before Michael found out he was gay, and they broke up. Ray has no reason to be jealous of her, she’s so good to him and really helps him out when he needs it.  
He had no real clue on how to get her alone. So one day after work he told Michael he was working late and would catch a ride with Lindsay.  
“Babe, we’ve had no real time together this week.” Michael huffed sadly. “You’ve been away during lunch most days. You and Gav had a game night while me and Geoff got beved up. You have stayed late all week, just come home with me today. Please?” Michael pouted, making Rays gut twist.  
Kissing Michaels forehead he quickly comforted his boyfriend consoling him. “I promise I’ll only be a little while, okay? Ill be home before dinner. I love you.” Ray kissed Michael lightly.  
“I love you too I guess.” Walking away, Michael halted in his tracks, speaking again, loudly. “I expect sex when I get home!” Ray blushed and Michael laughed, hearing a chorus of ‘ews’ come from the offices.  
Entering Lindsay’s office he quickly grabbed Kdin’s chair, bringing it towards her and sitting. “Lindsay, can you give me a ride back to my place after I talk to you?” Lindsay looked surprised that Ray was suddenly next to her.  
“Uh—yeah, why are you being speedy Gonzalez?”  
“I get sex.” Lindsay blushed before Ray continued. “So, I’m planning on proposing to Michael-”  
“-About damn time.” Lindsay interrupted.  
“-And I need your help with this.” Ray finished, ignoring Lindsay’s input.  
“What is it?”  
“Well, you know, our 2 year anniversary is in tomorrow.” Lindsay nodded, “Good, so I want to have six white boards. They will spell out, ‘Michael Jones, will you marry me?’ I want you to set the ‘Michael’ white board on his desk and wait in the office and take him to Geoff who will have the ‘Jones’ white board…” Ray went on explaining that the Achievement Hunter crew will each hold one word, leading up to the ‘Me?’ which Ray will be holding standing in front the park that Ray first said 'i love you' to Michael. “So? What do you think?”  
Lindsay smiled.  
“Hell yeah.”  
Michael-  
It was Ray and His’ two year anniversary and he was forced to spend it at work. All he wanted to do was lay in bed with Ray, have sex, and play video games all day.  
The day went on normally, Ray giving Michael a special lunch for the occasion, making Michael smile throughout the rest of the day. One part of the afternoon Ray got up to use the restroom and didn’t come back. Michael being the worried boyfriend, got up to look for him in the bathroom.  
Seeing no one, Michael decided to call Ray, to make sure he was okay.  
“Hello?”  
“Ray! Where the hell did you go?” Hearing a sort of mumbling, Michael started to get nervous.  
“Oh! Uh- sorry… I just got sick is all! I went home! Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”  
“Ray, who are you with?” Michael heard a quiet shh’s on the other end.  
“Uh- No one?” Michael huffed, aggravated.  
“I’ll see you at home I guess.”  
“I love you, Michael, happy 2 years.” Michael smiled a bit.  
“I love you too, see you at home.” Hanging up his phone Michael walked back to the office to find Lindsay sitting at his desk with a white board in hand that had his name on it.  
“What the hell is this?” Lindsay got up, heading to the door, giving Michael the white board, grabbing his wrist and dragging him along.  
“You’ll see.” That was all Michael got till they reached their destination.  
It was Taco Bell.  
“Why the hell are we at Taco Bell?” Lindsay turned to glare at Michael, who shrugged slightly, still holding the sign. Entering the fast food joint, Michael noticed Geoff over in the corner of the restaurant with another sign that said ‘Jones’.  
Michael raised his eyebrow, confused by whats going on. Handing Michael the sign, Geoff smirked at him. “The first time you and Ray went out to eat as a couple.” Michael scrunched his eyebrows together. “Enjoy the rest of your day.”  
Lindsay grabbed Michael again, dragging him back to the car. “Lindsay, what the hell is up? Why did I just get my name? Where’s my boyfriend? And why the HELL are we doing this?!” Lindsay stopped, placing her hands on his shoulders, huffing.  
“Just… Trust me? Ray told me to take you out for awhile, so PLEASE. Calm the fuck down!” Lindsay turned back around, unlocking the car and hopping into the driver seat. Michael stood there befuddled. Entering the car, Lindsay smirked a bit, backing out of the parking lot. Driving to their next destination took awhile, it was a small arcade.  
“I don’t think we really have time to play arcade games.” Lindsay rolled her eyes at him, continuing to keep silent.  
Walking into the arcade, It was all empty except for Jack and the arcade manager. Jack sat on the front desk, with a white board that said ‘Will’. Michael frowned as Jack handed him the next white board. “Why the hell am I getting all these white boards?!”  
“The first time you kissed Ray.” Jack smiled. “Have a good afternoon!” Lindsay nodded at jack and walked back out, Michael in hand, holding all three white boards. While on their way to the next place, wherever she was taking him, Michael put the white boards in the order he got them. ‘Michael Jones, will’ That was all.  
“Why did I get my full name and Will?” Lindsay huffed, looked towards Michael, then back to the road.  
“You’ll see soon enough okay?” Michael huffed scrunched back down in his seat.  
They stopped in front of Rays Old apartment complex, since Ray now lived with him, there was no reason to come here again. Walking up to the apartment, Lindsay knocked three times and Ryan opened the door.  
“Ryan? Why the hell are you in Rays old apartment? I thought he got rid of this?!” Ryan handed him another white board that had ‘You’ on it in messy scrawl.  
“I don’t even wanna know what the hell you two did in here, but yeah, that. Take that.” With that, Ryan closed the apartment door.  
Michael looked towards Lindsay who looked at him also before busting up laughing. “Oh, god, that’s too-“ Michael wiped the tears from his eyes before walking back to the car.  
“PLEASE tell me were almost done?” Michael sighed, “I really am so confused.”  
Lindsay smirked at him then turned back around in the passenger seat. “Just look at you white boards.”  
So Michael did, he read the white boards in order. “Michael Jones, Will you…” Michael scrunched his eyes at it. ‘What the hell did it mean?!’  
Stopping once again, Michael and Lindsay exited the car and where in front of the Rooster Teeth’s old 636 building. Michael didn’t ask why they were here this time, because standing in front of it is Gavin leaning against the wall on his phone. Laying against the wall next to him is a white board that said ‘Marry’ scrawled in red ink.  
“Gavvy!” Gavin looked up and smiled at Michael, grabbing the sign and handed it to him.  
“Hi boi!” Michael raised an eyebrow, glancing at him. “Where you?-“  
“We’ll see you soon! You have one last stop.”  
Gavin shooed Michael and Lindsay away and back to the car, as they drove off, Lindsay commented. “You know, It’s a really nice day.” Michael hummed at the thought. “Do you get it yet?” Michael looked over at Lindsay, confused by what she meant. “I’m guessing that’s a no.”  
Finding the final place wasn’t hard, It was a park. The parking lot was basically empty, which made Michael look questioningly at Lindsay. Lindsay smirked and grabbed Michaels wrist, pulling him to the middle of the large park.  
“Wait, how do you know about this place? I promised Ray never to tell anyone-“  
“I don’t know what happened here.. You’ll know why you’re here soon, so calm down.” Michael shut up after that.  
After walking for a couple minutes, Michael noticed rose petals laying on the sidewalk. “Close your eyes.” Lindsay stopped in her tracks, turning in front of Michael, making sure his eyes were closed. Walking behind him now, she put her hands in front of his face. “Just to be sure you don’t peak.” Michael sighed and continued walking straight.  
“We’re here.” When Lindsay moved her hands away from Michaels face, he couldn’t believe his eyes.  
Standing in a gazebo was Ray, dressed in a tux, face scruffy as always. He was smiling down at Michael. The gazebo was covers in lights as the sun set slowly. “Why? What is-?”  
“Do you remember this place?” Michael looked up at Ray in befuddlement.  
“I can’t recall-“  
“The first place we ever said ‘I love you’.” Michael gapped at Ray.  
“Why do all of this?” Ray laughed at him, touching his cheek softly, leaning his forehead against Michaels.  
“Read the white boards again.”  
Michael looked down and read them silently to himself. Gasping he looked back up to find Ray on one knee, with a velvet box in his hand.  
“Michael Vincent Jones, weve been through a lot these past two years. I’ve known you for more than that. So; Michael Jones, will you marry me?” Michael gasped and pressed his hands to his face, tears coming to his eyes.  
“Of course! I-I mean, Yes! Yes!” Ray laughed, standing up and putting the ring on his finger. Michael pulled him into a long, sweet kiss.  
“Ray, Ive never loved you more than I do now. Thank you for being in my life.”  
“Why thank me?” Ray wrapped his arms around Michaels waist as Michael wrapped his around his neck.  
“Because I wouldn’t be here without you.” Ray blushed and smiled, kissing Michael again, lightly this time.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” Michael hummed, leaning his forehead against Ray.  
“I love you, Ray Narvaez Jr.”  
“And I love you, Michael Vincent Jones.”


End file.
